Ultrastructural studies of endocardial papillary elastofibromas disclosed that each tumor papilla is composed of a dense, central core of collagenous and elastic fibers; a peripheral myxomatous zone with depoits of acid mucopolysaccharides, and an overlying layer of endothelial cells.